1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete form, and in particular, a non-metallic concrete form capable of supporting poured concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete is used for creating concrete structures such as paved surfaces, patio slabs, sidewalks, curbs, and service station dispenser islands or bases. Liquid concrete is poured into the void or inner cavity created by the concrete forms. These forms may either be permanent or temporary. Permanent forms remain attached to the solidified concrete with the exterior surface of the permanent form creating an edge surface. Temporary forms, in contrast, are removed after the concrete solidifies to reveal a concrete edge.
Permanent-type forms have traditionally been composed of formed or stamped steel. The steel is shaped to create the desired structure""s shape. The permanent-type form is typically painted to protect the form from being exposed to the environment.
Temporary forms are removed from solidified concrete to expose a concrete edge. Normally, the concrete edge is painted to seal the concrete from exposure to environment elements, such as rain, snow, salt, as well as petroleum spills, such as fuel and oil.
One problem with the current concrete forms is the lack of a non-metallic form which is capable of supporting the weight and pressure of poured concrete without the need for additional support. Traditional metallic and non-metallic forms require lateral support. The lateral support spans the form""s inner cavity and provides rigidity to the concrete form. Without this support, the form would not be able to withstand or support the weight and pressure of the poured concrete. Having to provide support to the concrete form increases the cost of materials, shipping, and installing the concrete form. Together, these costs combine to increase the cost of producing a concrete structure.
Another problem with current methods of producing formed concrete, is the necessity to paint the exterior surface of a permanent-type form or the exposed concrete edge after a temporary form has been removed from the solidified concrete. It is necessary to paint and repaint the exterior surface of a permanent-type form in order to protect the form""s exterior surface from exposure to the environment. Without painting or another method of sealing the form""s surface, the exterior surface of a permanent-type concrete form would be subject to corrosion and wear due to rain, snow, salt, and petroleum spills. Likewise, an unpainted or unsealed concrete edge will be subject to similar wear. Long term exposure to the environment may result in deterioration of the permanent-type form or the concrete edge.
An additional problem with current methods of producing formed concrete is the cost and time required to maintain a permanent-type form""s exterior surface or a concrete edge. Permanent-type concrete forms are subject to dents or scratches caused by automobiles, snowplows, and other equipment. In addition, the permanent-type form""s exterior surface will show wear due to sunlight fading and petroleum spills. Similarly, the painted concrete edge will show signs of wear. As a result, the concrete edge must be repainted periodically.
Yet another problem with current concrete forms is the inability to easily shape or bend the forms to create a desired concrete structure. Current concrete forms are produced as a rigid form with a defined shape created at the manufacturer. After the concrete form is manufactured, the form""s shape can not be easily modified. As a result, multiple forms of varying lengths and shapes may be required to meet one""s desired concrete form needs.
According to the present invention, a non-metallic form is used as a support for poured concrete. In addition, the non-metallic form may be integrated within the poured concrete such that the exterior surface of the non-metallic form acts as a permanent edge around the poured concrete. The non-metallic form is capable of supporting the weight and pressure of poured concrete without additional lateral support.
The invention, in one form thereof, is an assembly for receiving poured concrete. The assembly includes a non-metallic form which surrounds an inner cavity. The non-metallic form is capable of supporting poured concrete. In one particular embodiment, the non-metallic form contains at least one protuberance extending into the inner cavity. In an alternate embodiment, the protuberance contains at least one syncline notch.
The invention, in another form thereof, is an assembly for receiving poured concrete to form a base on which a fuel dispenser is disposed. A non-metallic form surrounds an inner cavity. The non-metallic form is capable of containing poured concrete such that when the inner cavity is filled with poured concrete, the concrete composes a base for a fuel dispenser. In alternate embodiments, the non-metallic form is produced by extrusion molded polyethylene, injection molded polyethylene, or rotationally molded polyethylene. In another particular embodiment, an exterior cover is removably affixed to the non-metallic form.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is a method of producing an assembly for receiving concrete. The method includes the step of providing segments of non-metallic form. The segments of non-metallic form are bent as required and fastened together. In alternate embodiments, the non-metallic form is produced by extrusion molded polyethylene, injection molded polyethylene, or rotationally molded polyethylene.
An advantage of the present invention is the strength of the non-metallic form to support poured concrete without additional support. Unlike some current concrete forms, the present invention does not typically require additional supports spanning the form""s inner cavity to provide rigidity in order to sustain the pressure and weight of poured concrete.
Another advantage of a specific embodiment of the present invention is the ability of the non-metallic concrete form to self-lock into the concrete. The self-locking is achieved through at least one protuberance that extends from the concrete form into the inner cavity which is then filled with poured concrete. The advantage of self-locking concrete form to the concrete is the ability to control thermal expansion of the concrete form. The self-locking concrete form is held or maintained snug up against the edge of the concrete structure even if the concrete expands or contracts due to thermal effects.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to vary the overall length and shape of the concrete form. In one particular embodiment of the present invention, the non-metallic concrete form is composed of joined segments. By adding or subtracting segments, the overall length of the concrete form can be varied.
In addition, the segments of non-metallic form are flexible allowing one to shape the non-metallic form as desired. By joining varying lengths of segments and shaping the concrete form, concrete structures of varying dimensions and contours may be produced. By varying the shape and dividing the form in pieces, shipping costs may be lowered.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the durability of the exterior surface of the non-metallic concrete form. In one particular embodiment, polyethylene provides a chemically resistant and environmentally resistant exterior surface to the concrete form. Polyethylene, unlike a painted surface, the polyethylene surface will not chip or flake away from the surface of a concrete form.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ease of maintaining the exterior surface of the non-metallic concrete form. In a particular embodiment, a removable cover, face, or rub rail attaches to the exterior surface of the non-metallic concrete form. When it is necessary to replace a damaged or worn exterior cover, the old cover is removed and a new one is installed in its place. The covers can be manufactured in any color to meet the particular needs of a user; thereby, the color of the exterior face or edge of a concrete structure may be easily changed by simply replacing one cover with a different colored cover.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the syncline notch design of one particular embodiment. A syncline notch or plurality of notches are made in the protuberance which extends into the form""s inner cavity. The notch or notches permit bending, shaping, and curving of the form.